SAVE HIM SAVE ME
by Rookie70Penguin
Summary: Everyone knows Marlene to be sweet and innocent. But with a secret past that comes back to haunt her, Marlene reaches out for help. Or was going to..Until an abusive otter named Antonio, takes a liking to her. Rated T for violence.
1. Nightmares Become Reality

_**Author's Note: This is a violent story. So, just be warned. This is set before Marlene and Skipper got married. It might start out nice and friendly. Later on...It might bring you to tears...So, make sure a tissue box is near...**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! I DON'T OWN ANY SETTINGS! ALL I DID WAS WRITE THIS STORY!  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>The sun rises gracefully over the horizon. Just like every other day in the lovely Central Park. As usual, Skipper and the other penguins, were the only ones awake to watch it.<p>

They did this every morning before training, they take it as a relaxation process to better help their , at least, that's what Private said so he could watch it every morning.

Skipper was sure to keep his orders quiet so as not to wake the other animals. Especially the otter next door, who would soon wake anyway.

As they happily continued their training, quietly, the other animals were sleeping safe and sound. Except for a certain otter who was in the middle of a terrible nightmare. _Her body was thrashed around and around, and she was unable to stop herself. _

_She didn't understand, and she could not scream out as she wished too. Something kept her quiet as someone beat her to the ground. Her eyes were almost blind to the person. She knew it was a he. She knew...Who he was._

_As her body slipped to the floor, her father kicked her repeatedly._ She spasmed in her bed, from the horrific thoughts and memories. It was so strong she fell to the floor and _received another beating_. It was too much but still she couldn't make a sound.

She awakened from the nightmare with a thud as her nightmare-self was hit once more. Marlene looked around, tears in her eyes. Her expression was lost in sadness and depression. Shaken by the horrific images still inside her mind, Marlene curls herself into a ball. Holding tight to the tail that had grown since then, she cries silently. Remembering every moment of pain in her life.

After setting her emotions free, Marlene got up and walked to the edge of the pond in her habitat. Seeing the reflection of herself, she cried a little more. She looked up, hearing the strong voice of her greatest friend.

He always did get up early, but she didn't notice the way he shined until now. His feathers seemed sleek and silky from the distance and the though to herself, _"He'd never beat me...Well...Perhaps...No..I trust him...Don't I?_"

Slowly, she walks toward their habitat. Even though it was early, and they probably weren't expecting her at the moment, but Skipper did say to "Always expect the unexpected." so, perhaps they did expect it.

The penguins were recently working on their swimming records. Kowalski and Skipper were racing with each other by the time Marlene arrived on the platform. Private saw her and smiled, waving kindly. "'Ello there, Marlene. I'm just timing Skippah and K'walski's records."

Marlene weakly grinned at him. Painful thoughts still rushing through her head. Private didn't notice as he payed more attention to the watch.

Marlene began to think of Skipper. All he's done for her. All the moments they've had. Surely, he would love and protect her. Not, hate and hurt her. She would never know, though. She couldn't take that chance and ruin their friendship.

He meant so much to her and she has always meant so little to everyone...That she never imagined...Anyone could care for her.

Almost on cue, Skipper sprung out of the water. As the water splashed around him, time seemed to stop. To Marlene, everything was in slow-mode and everything was beautiful. His eyes were a dreamy blue that came out with the waves and shined with the sun.

When he looked at her, his usual smirk became stuck on his face. She loved that look he gave her, such a charming smile he had. Even if it was a smirk.

Time returned when he spoke to her, "Well, Hey, Marlene! What brings you to our H.Q. so early?". Marlene was caught in a trance, but managed to speak up. "I...I just...Wanted to stop by. I...Wasn't feeling so well." Her voice was weak as well as her smile. And it seemed her body wasn't the only thing shaken up.

Skipper looked at her concerned, but tried his best to hide it. She missed the concern and only noticed Skipper walk up to her. "Now, now, I'm sure you're fine." He tried putting a flipper around her, but she inched away from him. Still scarred from her experiences, and afraid of another male's touch.

Skipper was confused of her reaction to him, but did not question it. _"Something really is bothering her." _Looking from her to his lieutenant. "Kowalski! Analysis...Help Marlene. Something is obviously not right." Kowalski nodded, "Aye, aye, Skipper." Kowalski led Marlene down into the penguin's 'secret' H.Q.

Skipper's nonexistent brows furrowed with concern. Marlene always seemed so happy. If anyone had hurt her...Hoover Dam...He'd hate to see them after what he would do to them.

She meant a lot to him. Marlene gave him someone to protect. Someone to care for. Someone to fear for. _"If only she could see that much." _Skipper left his thoughts to drown in the water below him, as he climbed down the hatch.

* * *

><p><strong>[Meanwhile in the park...]<strong>

Antonio, the male otter bachelor of Central Park, played his Spanish guitar. It was all he could do to not punch out that stupid squirrel he hated so much.

How is it...That the most handsome otter in all of New York, could not find a mate? As he thought this, a sudden scent wafted past him. As he smelled the air carefully, he notced it was an otter's scent. A female...otter's..scent.

He smiled mischievously. Finally, he had found the scent of a female.

Following the smell, he stopped at the zoo's gates. They were closed and impossible to break open. He made a soft whimper as the zookeeper passed by.

"Well, look at you. I bet our otter is going to just love you." Alice opened the gates and picked up Antonio.

* * *

><p><strong>[Back at Penguin H.Q.]<strong>

Private and Rico were left as lookouts in case Alice dropped by. Private saw Alice walk towards the otter habitat, after coming out of the vet's office.

Private noticed something in her hands, before flying down the hatch. "Skippah! Skippah! Alice is on her way to Marlene's place. She's holding something, and just came from...the vet's...office." As Private's thoughts raced to Sheila, Skipper rushed to Marlene.

"Come on, Marlene! You've got to get back to your habitat before Alice suspects you're gone. I'll tell you later what's wrong with you." Marlene nodded slightly, heading up the hatch and over to her habitat.

She had gotten there way before Alice due to Alice's problem with the thing she was holding. Marlene quickly rested and splashed water on her face to wake up.

Marlene looked at the reflection, then walked towards the inside of her cave. She stopped a few feet from her pond. Keeping her back turned from Alice. Unsure of what Alice wanted, or what she was doing.

Alice bent down and placed the thing she held, inside the habitat. As she straightened up, Alice looked at Marlene and said, "No breeding programs for you. Lucky girl, we found someone for ya. So, go ahead and get cracking. Customers love baby otters." She walked away from the otter habitat and slipped back into her office.

Marlene turned around, slowly. This caused her fur to catch the breeze slightly and flutter in the wind. Her hips stood out defined, and her eyes captured the sunlight at just the right moment. Skipper could see her beauty, even from where he stood.

Antonio began to flirt with her right then and there. Staring at her hips the whole time. Marlene watched as he came closer to her. "Hola there, my bonita. And you are?" Marlene was nervous, but had never seen an otter so...handsome before.

"Hey...I'm Marlene. Who are you?" He grabbed her paw and kissed it, "Ah...Marlene what a beautiful name...For my name, is Antonio. The great otter bachelor of Central Park. And I have for long been searching for a...compañero..." He trailed off. Leaving Marlene to wonder what exactly a compañero was.

He looked at her noticing the puzzled expression on her face, "By that, of course, I mean...mate...In other words...You." Marlene backed up. "M-me? Aha You're kidding, right?"

Antonio got even closer, "No...I'm not." He laughed. Marlene was a little creeped out. "Um...I think I'll have to decline...I barely know you and-SMACK!" Marlene fell back. Her cheek stung fiercely. Antonio grabbed her and brung her close, "Listen. You will be my mate, or I'll be sure to pound you into the nothing you already are." Marlene got tears in her eyes.

This was going to happen to her again. Forced to live a life of pain and misery. Unable to be free. Unable to scream. She knew there was a reason her dreams and memories came back to her.

He laughed maniacally as he forced her palm across his face. "Come on, bebé...Show me your place..." Marlene feared for what he would do to her, but she had no choice but to keep silent as he dragged her into the cave.

Skipper saw the male otter, but had looked away before he had gotten violent with her. He would've kept looking, but had to stop. Marlene's beauty caused him so much pain. Mostly, because he knew that if he took her as his own, it might ruin their friendship. And, the fact that she would now have a mate, made it even worse.

He heard a loud smack and a thud, but payed no attention to it. His mind was too focused on how he could never be with Marlene, now.

Little did he know, that just next door...The beauty and innocent-looking otter he loved...was losing her innocence with each painful slap.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: I told you it would be a little tear-jerking...Now, don't worry...this is not the end for Marlene...Antonio will not...get away with what he's doing to her...Still think Antonio is the best match for Marlene? <strong>_


	2. Painful Discoveries

_**Author's Note: In case you're wondering, I got inspired to write this sad story when I found a song called, "Save Him" By Justin Nozuka. It's a really sad song, but the artist has an amazing voice that will probably cause tears as well. Review if you'd like. Sorry, on with the story.**_

* * *

><p><em><em>"Why don't you just take a seat while I...uh...redecorate..." Antonio trailed off. Throwing Marlene forcefully at the wall, causing her to fall on her concrete bed.

Marlene watched with dazed, horrified eyes as Antonio walked around her home. Ripping her paintings and personal items off the walls.

She knew better than to scream or do anything to antagonize him. Unfortunately, she learned that a long time ago...The hard way. She also learned that a woman is only a tool to be used by a man and never to be respected.

That's why she had never really expected much from Skipper or any of the males she had ever even thought of falling for. This otter...He was more violent than any she had ever seen. Of course, her father had left a mark on her...A few marks...actually.

Marlene was stricken with fear for her life, but for his as well. Even though he beat her terribly, he was still her father and she loved him. Long ago, she had come to grips with herself and decided to be the bigger mammal. She forgave him and then transferred herself over to New York where she could be far away from him.

All these months she had spent at the Central Park Zoo, where she had friends and males who respected her and cared for her, had caused her to forget all about her past. That is, until this morning.

Now, she would have to relive her horrible, depressing nightmares each day. And her knight in shining armor would never come for her, because she never believed she had one.

"There...That's mucho mejor. Or, for your idiotic mind, if you have one, it means much better." He laughed and walked over to her. "Now...WHY DON'T YOU MAKE YOURSELF USEFUL! And, make me something to eat...NOW!" He grabbed Marlene and threw her towards the 'kitchen'.

Marlene licked her suddenly dry lips, "W-wh...what d-do you wa-want to e-e-eat?" Antonio frowned and made an expression of fierce anger. Walking over to her, he slapped her hard again, "YOU DON'T ASK QUESTIONS HERE! YOU DON'T SPEAK! ESPECIALLY...NOT TO ME! YOU DO WHAT I TELL YOU TO DO, AND IF NOT..." He trailed off, before punching her in the face.

"...I'LL MAKE SURE YOUR LIFE IS EVEN MORE MISERABLE EACH DAY. AND YOU'LL GET ONE OF THESE-" He punched her once again, "-EVERYTIME YOU ACT UP OR EVEN OPEN YOUR MOUTH. THE ONLY TIME YOU CAN DO THAT, IS WHEN I ALLOW YOU TO. GOT IT?" Antonio was screaming in her face.

Marlene looked him in the eyes and nodded obediently. "Good...Now..Why don't you go steal some of the penguin's fish. Oh, and then grab some of the lemur's fruit while you're at it." As he gave her orders, Antonio sat himself down and kicked up his dirty feet on her brand new glass table.

Marlene hurried out of her habitat and quickly flew down the penguin's hatch. They looked at her, watching suspiciously. Skipper was still concerned as he heard her cracked, terrified, voice, "Skipper...Please...Please give me some of your fish...Please...Please..." He walks over to her and stops at their miniature fridge. "Why certainly, Marlene...but, may I ask why you need it?" Marlene's eyes darted from side to side.

"I...I can't...tell you that...Skipper...I'm sorry..." A single tear fell down her cheek. He looked on in surprise and amazement. Never had he seen Marlene cry before. He didn't realize before how much she could hurt him...And with one little tear...

Silent, he reached inside the fridge and grabbed the fish. Marlene took it and left before he could do anything else.

"Kowalski..." He kept his eyes fixated on where Marlene had been. Kowalski scribbled on his notebook, "Um...I'm not entirely sure what's wrong with her, Skipper." Skipper looked down, painfully. Her expression scared him, terribly.

Marlene ran as fast as she could to the lemur's habitat. "Ah, Marlene! Here to join your glorious king?" Marlene shook her head, "No, but you know what the most glorious king would do?" That caught his attention, as she knew it would.

"What? What would he do?" He leaned towards her, staying seated on his throne. "He would give me all the fruit he could, and not ask questions." Julien looked at her, then snapped his fingers.

Maurice and Mort showed up beside her, with fruit that was stacked up. She grabbed what she could carry, then hurried back to her habitat.

Antonio looked at her with anger in his eyes. "Marlene...Where do you think you've been? DO YOU KNOW? HOW LONG I WAS SITTING HERE, WAITING FOR YOU!" He walked over to her quickly, and smacked her with a force like bricks.

She bent down to pick up what she had dropped. "What? You think I want to eat that now? Forget it...You've ruined my appetite..." He turned away from her as she put all the food on the table.

He looked at her carefully. Studying her body as she moved. He stared delightfully. "Hmmm...then again...". Marlene's eyes opened wide.

"Why don't you...go...take a bath...you could use one...". Antonio walked towards her, grabbing her wrist. Her lip quivered as she was sure of what would come next.

Of course, Antonio just took this is as a sign of weakness.

He laughed, pulling her towards the pond in their habitat. "Come on, come on! Stop resisting! Just get in the water! You little girl! You think you're grown up?" Marlene started to cry as she was tossed into the water.

Her throat filled with water, as she choked. He jumped in after her and held Marlene, forcefully, under the water. Holding her tightly, making sure she couldn't move and that whoever walked by, would think they're in a loving embrace.

Antonio chuckled softly in her ear. This sent cold chills down her spine, causing her to shiver from the iciness of it. As she gasped, Antonio brung her even closer, "This water se seinte bien, no?" Marlene was once again confused, and wished he would just use regular words. He rolled his eyes, "Wow...you really are an idiota...That means..IDIOT!" He laughed again, kissing her cheek.

She wanted so much to just fall beneath the surface and drown, rather than float like the bubbles of the water.

"I hate having to explain everything to you...So...You're either going to learn Spanish, or I'm going to teach you the hard way. I don't care who you go to to teach you. As long as you'll understand me when I say, "Eres un perdedor lamentable...solo quiero tu cuerpo, no tu amor."

Marlene could only imagine what that meant. But, so as to not receive a beating, she decided to ask Skipper to help her learn Spanish.

For now, I will speak English. But, when you learn Spanish, you will use it everyday and abandon the useless English language. When you speak Spanish, you will use a voice that is slow and beautiful. Or else..." Under the water, he kicked Marlene hard in the stomach.

Quickly, and without warning, Antonio pushed her head under water. She was shocked and began to choke on the water as she was forced under for more than 5 minutes, which is the limit for how long otters can breathe under water.

Suddenly, she was brung back up. She gasped for air and nearly passed out from lack of oxygen. "There, there...Now you're all soaking wet...That should make you feel better! Oh, and no towels." Antonio stepped out of the pond.

He looked down at Marlene, "Get up...Now! Come on, come on, we're going inside." As she slowly made her way out of the water, Antonio gripped her throat. Immediately lifting her out of the water. "When I say, 'come on' you come. When I say, 'jump' you say, 'How high?' Get it!" Antonio spit in her face before throwing her to the ground.

Antonio stomped back into the cave as he left Marlene alone on the cold ground. He turned around to look at her, and ended up dragging her inside with him.

* * *

><p><strong>[2 Weeks Later]<strong>

Marlene couldn't help but obey orders the best she could, receiving a daily beating whenever Antonio felt like it.

"MARLENE! GET YOU'RE TAIL IN HERE RIGHT NNNOOOWWW!" Antonio yelled. Marlene came rushing in, afraid of him. "Today, I want you to got to the penguins and have them teach you Spanish. I want you to learn it in 1 week. Got that? 1...week...If you don't master it by then..." Antonio got up from where he sat, and hit her in the face.

Marlene fell to the ground. "Get up! Get up!" He continuously pounded Marlene with his fists, until she forced herself to move. She got up, before he could start another round of punches. Antonio nodded. "There. That's better. Don't you ever...Lay down when I TELL YOU TO DO SOMETHING!" He screamed in her ear, louder than before.

Marlene inched back from the sudden volume of his voice. Antonio took a couple steps back, then whammed his fist into her face. She almost lost balance, but kept standing. She had to.

Antonio grabbed a miniature sweatshirt he had stolen from the Zoovenir shop. "Use this to cover your bruises...and your hideous appearance." Marlene looked down sadly and put the sweatshirt on. "Ah...that's much better...Now no one will have to be blinded by your ugliness.". "Oh yeah, and if you tel, your little friends what's been going on, I'll make sure to...well..." He chuckled, "...Just imagine your worst nightmare then multiply it by infinity...".

As she walked away from Antonio, he kicked her from behind. "Go on! Get moving!" Marlene ran out of the habitat.

Her tears stung her face, as the wind whipped past her. She hopped through the bars of the penguins habitat and sat on the platform.

Marlene looked at her reflection in the water, pushing the hood back. Her face was covered in obvious bruises, most of them dark around the eyes. Her fur, that was once soft and velvety, was now matted, wet, cold...

The Marlene she had known inside of her...Was being killed...The Marlene everyone knew...Was beaten. And this was the result.

Her lips quivered and her eyes watered as she pulled her sleeves back. Dark bruises were all you could see. The fur was mangled and knotted. Her paws shook from the violence she had endured. There's no way she could live like this...no way...she could survive.

Marlene curled up into a ball and covered her eyes. Rocking back and forth, she tried to comfort herself. Crying, and crying her eyes out. She let out a small gasp and yelp of pain when she felt a touch to her shoulder.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: Told you it would get violent...Sorry if I've offended anyone...Reviews help me to make a better story to your viewing. So, please...Review.. <strong>_


	3. A Slap More Than Deserved And Overdue

_**Author's Note: Now, I know the last chapter was more violent than the first chapter...But I did warn you... I know it's hard to read something so tear-jerking and hurtful, but please do continue...It gets better for Marlene...Remember that old saying? "It's gonna get ugly before it gets pretty."**_

* * *

><p>Marlene, quickly, pulled her sleeves back down and pushed her hood down around her face. Her body was paralyzed with fear as she felt the presence get closer to her.<p>

Carefully, the presence helped her up off her knees. He turned her around, gently, and tilted her head up. Marlene continued to look down, afraid of who it was or might be. "Marlene...Are you alright? You can look at me...". Marlene's eyes became wide as she looked up at Skipper.

The hood still hid her face, but she knew that voice. Marlene never loved that voice as much as she did right now.

"S...Ski...Skip...per..." Her throat was dry and hoarse. She hadn't drank or eaten anything since she met Antonio two weeks ago.

Skipper was unnerved by how dead she sounded. "Come on, Marlene. I'll get you a glass of water." Marlene nearly cried at his kindness she always knew he had.

Skipper tried to wrap his flipper around Marlene, but she backed away from it. Almost as if she was scared of being touched. Nonetheless, Skipper opened the hatch for her and jumped down after her.

Marlene looked around the H.Q. The rest of the penguins were gone. No where to be seen. Now, she was really scared, and a little taken aback by the room's emptiness. Skipper appeared beside her, "It's OK, I sent the boys on a mission to Denmark, since I can't make the trip myself, I've also sent one of my greatest comrades to protect them- I mean...Um...Sorry, it's all classified."

Marlene weakly gave an attempt to grin. She failed, and was unable to make much movement in her face. It seems she had forgotten how to smile.

Skipper watched her attempt, and was deeply saddened. He got a glass and a pitcher of water from the fridge. "Here you go, Marlene." Marlene took the water jug graciously, and chugged the whole pitcher.

Skipper watched her in complete amazement. He had never seen anyone drink a a whole pitcher of water that fast...Not even rico. Marlene wiped her mouth with her sleeve, keeping her face well hidden from Skipper.

While looking at the fabric on the inside of the sweatshirt, to keep from being nervous, Marlene noticed a recording device. Apparently, Antonio didn't want her telling anyone what he's done to her. Her tears returned, as she realized there was no escape.

Skipper walked over to her. "Marlene?...". She looked at Skipper and gestured for him to be quiet and get her a piece of paper. Fortunately, Skipper understood. When he returned with paper and a pencil, he looked kind of puzzled.

She took the pencil and silently wrote the words, "I...am...going...to show you...what...hides...beneath this...sweater...Whatever...you see...no..matter...what...don't make...a...sound." Marlene looked at Skipper to make sure he understood. He nodded quietly.

Marlene backed up, and looked at the ground. Carefully and slowly, Marlene removed the sweatshirt.

Skipper almost screamed at what he saw. Her once chocolate-brown fur that shined golden in the sun, was now dark and matted. Her face was covered in bruises that gave an eerie look to her. The lovely hazel eyes he always got lost in, were empty and full of fear. Looking closley, he could see her paws and her body shake.

She was freezing cold, but turned so he could see her back. This brought an even greater pain to his heart.

A long scar ran down her back, where Antonio had thrown her against sharp objects. But, that wasn't all. There was more. Her tail was bleeding from an open wound. The gash seemd to run right down to the bone. Her feet were so packed with dirt that even the white spot on her foot looked black.

Marlene watched as his eyes trailed over her body. When they stopped at her face, she mouthed the words, "Help...Me...". Skipper angrily picked up the pencil and wrote, "Who...did this...to..you?". Marlene looked at him, before writing, "...I...I...I'm sorry...Skipper...I'm...too...too...scared...t...to...tell...".

He looked at her bewildered. "You...just showed me...everything..that..someone's done to...you...Now tell..me...who...did...it? You...trust...me...don't you?" Marlene nodded then, before she could write anything down, heard Antonio above them.

Quickly she crumbled up the paper, tore it up, and threw it away. The sweatshirt she took off, was already back on by the time Antonio dropped down tha hatch.

"Ah...there you are, Marlene...Come...you've been gone...Way too long. Let's go." Antonio grabbed her wrist roughly. She winced at the pain that struck her. For Antonio had beaten her so much and so hard, that he had broken her wrist with that one movement.

Skipper got up to say something about it, but Marlene gestured for him to be quiet. Antonio paid no attention to the gesture and just pretended to help Marlene out the door.

After she left, Skipper began to wonder what had happened to her to cause all those marks. Even with all his experience in the battlefield, he had never encountered something so gruesome.

* * *

><p><strong>[Back at the Otter Habitat]<strong>

Marlene held her screams of utter pain, as Antonio slammed her to the ground. "What did you think you were doing? HUH? CAUSE I SURE DIDN'T HEAR ANY SPANISH!" Marlene tried to get up, only to be thrown back down with a forceful kick to the side.

She grabbed her side as she felt something snap. Antonio punched her while she rolled from side to side on the floor. "Actually, I didn't hear ANY WORDS AT ALL! COME ON, COME ON! GET UP RIGHT NOW, YOU YOU...YOU PERRA!" He picked her up and pinned her up against the wall.

"WELL, IF YOU'RE GONNA BE ANYONE'S PERRA, YOU'RE GONNA BE MINE!" He pressed his lips firmly against hers. She kept her eyes wide open in shock and struggled with the little strength she had.

Antonio was too strong for her, but flinched when she brought up a paw and slapped his face just as hard as she could.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: Here's chapter 3! I know you guys might be a little shaken up over Marlene's new appearance, even though you can't see it in front of you. But, you can imagine it. Sometimes...that's all it takes...<strong>_


	4. Spanish 101 Turns To Violence

_**Author's Note: This story is going great, so far. At least, that's how I feel. It's hard to write about such violence, but it's even harder to read. However, I love it and I'm glad I wrote it. Thank you fans! Review please...**_

* * *

><p>Antonio slowly turned his head toward her. He spat on her face then let go of her roughly. Marlene fell to the ground from the injuries. She looked up at him with tears drowning the happiness of hitting him back.<p>

"Fine..." Antonio started, "...If you're going to be so uncooperative...We'll just see how cooperative you're little friend is..." . Marlene gasped, "No...no, PLEASE! I-I..." Antonio flung back around to where she was, "WHAT? You...WHAT?" Marlene shivered from the position she was in.

"Please..Please don't hurt him...I...I-I..." Marlene sighed, "I'll do what you want...I'll learn Spanish...And..I..I won't do anything more...You can even come and watch to make sure...". Antonio thought about it for a moment.

"Hmm...That sounds...promising...Of course you should already be doing what I tell you to...But! When you go over there...I better..Hear Spanish...Or else-" He raised his fist, but lowered it as he watched her nod.

"Alrighty then...Now...Go over there, and don't I mean DON'T come back, until you've learned Spanish, or until I want you for...something." He smiled evilly, and shoved her. Marlene nearly fell, but kept balance as she ran out of the habitat and towards Skipper.

She stopped dead in her tracks as she got closer to the water. Swimming would not be easy for her...Especially with a hurt wrist and rib.

So, ever so softly, she said, "Skipper." As her voice drifted over the wind, they delicately creeped into the H.Q. Skipper nearly sighed at that beautiful sound, "Ah...Music to my ears...". He climbed up the ladder and immediately rushed towards Marlene.

"Marlene, what is it? Are you OK?" Skipper immediately bombarded her with questions. Marlene grabbed his beak shut, "Yes, yes...Well...More...or less...Listen, All I need is a way to get to your platform...I can't swim...".

Skipper was deeply puzzled. "Y-You...you can't...swim?...Since when...". Marlene looked at him, "Since I...uhh...Since I tripped and fell on my wrist. It's badly hurt and I can't use it much." Skipper frowned in concern.

He knew she was lying, but he could see the hidden fear inside her eyes. "Very well...Here...Climb up on my back, I'll-" "Umm...Skipper,...I don't want to be rude, but...Well...I'd...just rather not..." Marlene interrupted kindly.

Skipper, again, looked at her strangely then sighed. "OK...Then we'll just take a tunnel into the H.Q." He seemed to be thinking it over, before making that statement. As if he was taking her somewhere extremely classified.

Marlene looked puzzled, but followed after Skipper as he walked to a park bench.

Skipper looked at her with trust gleaming in his eyes, "Now, Marlene. These tunnels that I'm about to show you are highly classified. I would appreciate it if you didn't speak a word of this to anyone."

Marlene smiled at that word so sacred to Skipper, "OK, I promise I will not tell anyone. There, happy?"

Skipper smirked at her, "Extremely..." He trailed off before standing underneath the bench and pulling her over to it.

Fortunately, he grabbed her by the waist instead of her wrist. Skipper banged his foot on the ground seven times. Then, the floor beneath them vanished. He held to Marlene tight and she did he, as they slipped underground.

Marlene kept her eyes closed the entire time, until Skipper nudged her gently. "Come on, Marlene. You can open your eyes now." Slowly, she did as told.

Marlene gasped in surprise as she saw several long tunnels going in every direction. Skipper smiled proudly at his men's hard work. And, of the amazed smile still stuck to Marlene's face. "Wow..." Skipper chuckled at her cuteness.

"Come on, Marlene. Let's get to the H.Q." Marlene nodded slowly, still in shock, "OK, Skipper." And together in the dark, they found their way to the penguin's H.Q.

Skipper pushed open the secret door behind Private's first , he sure did miss his team. It was awful lonely without them there...and...without Marlene's sudden visits.

"So, Marlene, What do you need?" "I need a hero" Was what Marlene wanted to say, but instead she said, "Um, Skipper..I kind of need to learn Spanish...I was hoping...You could teach me?" Skipper looked at her with a confused expression.

"Spanish? You mean, Espanol? Well,I guess, I mean...I'm not an expert on language or anything, but...Why would you want to learn Spanish?" Marlene hesitated, "It just..Uh...peaked my interest." Skipper looked at her, "Really?" Marlene smiled and nodded reassuringly.

Skipper sighed, "OK...Guess we should start with basics-" Marlene jumped up and hugged Skipper. "Thank you, Skipper. Thanks so much." Skipper was startled by the actions, but kindly hugged her back. "Anytime, Marlene...Anytime." She grinned happily, and sat down.

Skipper stood frozen in place from the reaction she gave, but after a few seconds, he happily sat down across from her.

"OK, First, we'll start with the basic hello's and goodbye's. Hola!". He nodded, indicating her to do the same. Marlene repeated after him, "Hola." Skipper smiled, "Great. That means hello. There are several ways to say goodbye, but my favorite is-"

"-Asta La Vista". Marlene finished with a smirk of her own. This brought new unfelt sensations that Skipper had no idea he was capable of feeling.

"Well, uh, yeah. How did you know that?" Marlene giggled softly. "Just a lucky guess. It's my favorite too. Plus, I already know how to say hello and goodbye. I...I just don't know how to...communicate...with others...in Spanish."

Marlene looked at the floor in sadness. Skipper was unsure why, but didn't want to bring up anything that might make her cry and push him away. "OK, so...You'd like to learn to speak with animals? Other than, saying hello and goodbye...Correct me if I'm wrong." Marlene looked up at him.

"Yes...I just want to be able to understand someone when they speak to me in Spanish." Marlene weakly smiled, before Skipper started teaching all kinds of different words and how to put them into sentences.

With each new word, with each new sentence...With each new smile, they seemed to bond closer. Forming within that bond was something more that neither could deny nor would ever want to.

* * *

><p>After 2 hours had passed, Marlene had already mastered communication skills, and Skipper was going to put it to the test. "So, Marlene. Seems you're a pretty fast learner. Let's see just how much you learned, in the little time you learned it." Marlene grinned and scoffed at the challenge, "Go ahead, bring it on!"<p>

Skipper laughed softly to himself at the diligence she showed. "Very well, I will speak to you casually, and you just talk back." Marlene seemed to understand, nodding her head.

"Excelente'! Ha dominado espanol..." He spoke swiftly. Marlene smirked at the easy challenge, "Gracias...Por supuesto...Tengo un maestro maraviloso...Dar las gracias por ello.." As she trailed off, they continued to flirt with each other.

Coming closer to each other with each word and cute smile. Skipper spoke up, "Felicidades, Marlene! Ahora eres la nutria ma's bellas de conocer cada vez en espanol- I mean..." Skipper mentally slapped himself for letting that secret out.

"_Thank goodness she doesn't know Spanish- Wait...I just..taught her that...Curse you love!" _Marlene blushed at the compliment he gave her.

Marlene hugged him, "Thank you, Skipper. That means a lot. Especially...coming from you." She smiled adoringly at him. Skipper flashed her a charming smile, "Well, Anything for you, Marlene...Anything..." The two came closer to each other.

They both leaned forward slowly, and were nearly inches apart. Thoughts racing through both of their minds, Skipper closed his eyes. "_Hoover dam...Sweet...M-...mother mac..Arthur...Am I...Am I actually about to...ki...kiss...Marlene?..." _

Marlene's eyes remained half open,_ "...I...I know what's going to happen to me...When I get home...but..But...I don't care...Nothing...No one...will take this away from me...Wait...This...This is my home...Here with Skipper...Not...Not..." _As her lips met his beak, Marlene finally closed her eyes.

They held each other tight, never letting go...Or wanting to. Suddenly, Marlene's eyes shot open as She realized what she was doing.

Reluctantly, Marlene pulled away from him. She turned her back towards him and rubbed her arm out of comfort.

Skipper opened his eyes with confusion clouding his mind. A blush appeared on his feathers as he realized that Marlene and him had just had their first kiss.

He walked towards Marlene, "Marlene...Are you..OK?" Marlene shook her head, holding it close to one side. Skipper gently placed his flippers on her shoulders and turned her around to face him.

A tear rolled down her cheek, and that tear...That one silvery tear..Brought Skipper to his knees. It severed his heart to see her hurting inside...and, apparently...Outside too.

Marlene's eyes became flooded with tears and fear, as she heard loud stomping above her. Marlene pushed Skipper far away from her, "Skipper...I'm...I'm so sorry...Please...Please...Forgive me..." Her voice was shaken and stuttered as Antonio burst through the hatch on the platform.

His eyes looked bloodshot and terribly eery. His fur looked ruffled giving him a monstrous look. He ran to Marlene, grabbing her more roughly than he ever had before. "¿A QUIEN CREES QUE ERES? HUH? AL AIRE engañando a mí! CON ESTO ... este bastardo ...! ¿Cómo te atreves!" Marlene opened her mouth, terrified for her life.

Skipper stood motionless. He was still trying to register in his mind how someone...how anyone...could hurt someone as lovely as Marlene.

Antonio smacked Marlene across the face, making her cheek sting like kept a hard grip on her, creating more bruises on her arm. Marlene began to cry out to him, as he threw her against the wall. Cussing her out in Spanish, Antonio flung his fist into her face again and again.

Soon, he began to choke her, holding her up higher and higher. As her face grew pale, she looked at Skipper, and mouthed the words she always wished to admit to him, "...I...love...you..."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: Thank you all for bearing with me as I write these stories! I know I take forever to update...But at least I do! Asnyways, I'm glad so many of you enjoyed it. Sorry, 'The Mysterious Flying Taco', but once again...One of my great friends said to me, "Never sacrifice a story and it's properties, no matter how violent it is, how much it makes you want to cry...Never sacrifice your story...". Sorry...But, so many of my fans like how the story is going and think I should continue it this way. Thank you for the advice though. I'll try my best to put everyone's suggestions to good use.<strong>_


	5. Every Soldier Deserves A Family

_**Author's Note: OK, I believe this will be a great 5th chapter. Since the last one was a total of 2,007 words! That's a lot of words when you think about it! Anyways, I really enjoy writing this story! And, I'm sorry for not updating as quickly as you guys and myself would like...It just takes inspiration for me to continue writing and sometimes it takes me forever to find a song that would work well for my stories...Love you guys! Continue reading please!**_

* * *

><p>Skipper's face twitched with anger. "No one...NO ONE...Hurts MY... MARLENE!" Skipper screamed out, pouncing on top of Antonio as he dropped Marlene to the floor. Marlene drew in long breathes, trying to refill her lungs from the circulation that was cut off.<p>

Skipper and Antonio wrestled on the floor. Neither giving up on the other. It seemed to go on forever when really only 2 minutes had passed. Marlene couldn't take it anymore.

Antonio threw Skipper at a wall and watched as he slid to the floor, unable to fight back. Marlene's eyes burned with fury. Creeping closer to the penguin on the floor, Antonio raised a fist high in the air.

He brung it down with all the force and power in the world. Marlene cried out in anguish, "NOOOOO!", then jumped in front of Skipper. Antonio hit her body, causing Marlene's body to shake in response from the mighty blow.

Antonio stepped back, unsure of what just happened. "Get..out..of..my WAY!" Antonio raised his fist again, this time even higher in the air. Marlene somehow managed to stand to her feet.

"NO." Her voice carried all the anger that had been building up inside of her since the day he had arrived. Antonio looked at her, bewildered. "Ha...NO?" Antonio threw his fist at her.

Skipper looked in surprise as she did nothing to move away from the punch, "Marlene! No! Get out of the way! PLEASE!" Marlene kept her eyes glued to Antonio. Skipper closed his eyes, so as to not see, Antonio hurt her anymore. He wanted more than anything, to get up and kill the otter that was hurting _**his**_ otter.

Skipper tried and tried, but couldn't move. His body had become wedged between two pieces of the table that Antonio had broken when they wrestled together.

He flinched, eyes still closed, as he heard an ear-deafening smack and a loud thud. He felt strong paws help him up and looked to see his angel staring down at him. Light surrounding her like a halo of loveliness.

"Come on, Skipper...That will only hold him so long before he wakes up." Skipper stared at her in utter amazement. "You...You slapped him?" Marlene chuckled happily, "Oh, I think I did more than that." Skipper smiled at her proudly.

"That's my girl." Marlene stopped suddenly, "I..I"m you're...you're girl?.." Skipper nodded, receiving a kiss on the cheek. "Come on, macho man, let's get out of here." Together, they climbed out of the H.Q.

Marlene supported his body as they reached her habitat. She sat him down, with a worried expression that clung to her face.

"Marlene..I'm very impressed...I always thought of you as my priceless gem...someone I could care for...someone I needed to protect...That's why I treated you like a helpless victim...I wish I could've noticed sooner...Then maybe you could've been saved from his violence...I'm sorry..." Skipper felt ashamed as tears formed in his eyes.

"Look at me...I'm a mess...I'm a soldier after all...I...I shouldn't...I shouldn't..." Marlene looked met his eyes, and finished his sentence for him, "...Have feelings for a civilian...Let alone a mammal..." They stared at each other in silence, before Marlene continued, "..Skipper? Is the reason why you can't be with me because you're a soldier...Is that why you don't think you need a family?"

Skipper didn't dare look into her eyes. "All my life...I've been told that there is no room for feelings in the army...No room for feelings anywhere...My father..." Marlene noticed him wince as he mentioned his father.

"...My father...loved my mother...But..he never...never cared for me...and if he did...He never showed it...One day, he swore to me...He would find me...And if I had a wife or a girlfriend...or even a friend who was a girl...He would take no hesitation in hurting them...That's the reason..." Skipper turned from her. It brought him so much pain to be around Marlene and know that if he was with her...She'd be in danger.

Marlene came to his side, and wrapped her arms around him lovingly. "Oh Skipper...I understand...Believe me...I understand...But even soldiers have families...And you...of all soldiers...Deserve...a family...I may not be a picture of perfection...But...I can give you all my love...Like I do now...Skipper...If you don't love me, if you don't want to be with me...I understand...Just know that I love you...And that I...I need you...No matter what anyone says...You'll always...be in my heart..."

Tears formed in Skipper's eyes at the sincere words that Marlene whispered in his ear. She soothingly rubbed his shoulders, trying her best to calm him.

He turned to her, looking deep into her eyes. Marlene felt a tear slide down her cheek as Skipper held her face gently in his flippers. "Marlene..." Marlene let him bring her face closer to his face, "You told me...You loved me...So many times...Did you mean it?" Marlene smiled.

"Of course I did...I don't care how many times you ask me that question...My answer will always be the same...I'll always love you...We might be different, Skipper...But deep inside us...Trust me...We're not that different at all..." Skipper had tears in his eyes, mirroring Marlene's affection.

Marlene placed one paw on the flipper holding her, and the other paw on his chest. Skipper held her closer and kissed her as loving as he could.

Suddenly, a scream broke through the silence of romance in the air. "SKIPPAH!" They pulled apart, reluctantly. Skipper looked at Marlene, as if asking her approval. She nodded and decided to tag along. Even though, Skipper wished she would stay and be safe, he knew he might need her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note:...So..much..romance! Can you believe how much Skipper's past reflects upon Marlene's? Perhaps that's one of the many connections that help them to grow together as more than just friends.<strong>_


	6. Her Knight In Shining Armor

_**Author's Note: I've really come to love this story..and I am so glad that you guys continue to read it and review it when it takes me so long to update...So, thank you...Ok, now on with my story!**_

* * *

><p>They burst through the H.Q. Door, only to be horrified at what they saw. Kowalski and Rico were sprawled out on the floor, badly beaten and bruised.<p>

This didn't bring a tear to Skipper's eyes, just a new flame of deepened hatred and anger. Especially, as his eyes fell upon Private, being choked against the wall by Antonio.

Marlene couldn't believe how strong he was; able to defeat the best penguins she'd ever met. She stared at him coldly, "Antonio...Drop...him...NOW!" Antonio didn't even bother to look at her. He chuckled loudly, "Oh, Marlene...".

As he trailed off, he dropped the unconscious boy to the floor and grabbed Marlene. Holding her arms off to the side, and pinning her body to the wall, Antonio continued, "...You're so weak!" He threw a fist at her, but was blocked by Skipper's body.

"Didn't I tell you?..." Skipper looked at Antonio, throwing him off of Marlene. "...No one...I mean NO ONE...Touches my Marlene...Granted, she is not a prize...And you dare to attack my team? My brothers?". Marlene lay on the floor, trying to recover from everything she was seeing...And everything she had seen.

Skipper was enraged, therefore his attacks were intensified. As was the damage it brought. Antonio had little energy , due to the wrestle match they had earlier.

Skipper couldn't stop himself, watching Antonio spasm on the floor from the blows he gave the otter. Marlene wanted so fiercely to do something about all this. To stop the violence, her kind nature, and otter psyche, just couldn't handle this.

"Are you sorry now? Huh? Now that you finally feel the pain you've caused to the love of my life...Are you sorry? PUNK?" Skipper threw him up against walls, tables, everything he could. Letting his anger out in the only way he knew would work.

"You've hurt me from day one, and yet...I wasn't the one being beaten...At least not physically...". Marlene cried out as her body fell each time she tried to stand. She couldn't take it anymore, although Antonio deserved it more than anyone, he was still an animal.

"SKIPPER! Please...Please! Stop!" Skipper looked at her questioningly. He saw the pain she was experiencing emotionally. As they stared into each others eyes, time was lost.

That is, until their stare was broken.

Suddenly, Skipper was brought heavily to the floor by Antonio. With a powerful kick to the side, Skipper rolled to his back, holding his side. Antonio quickly tied Skipper to a chair, tightening the knots around his flippers.

Antonio chuckled, "You really thought you could defeat me? HAH! Never...I mean, look at your pitiful girlfriend over there...Spazzing out just because of this 'violence'..." He spat at Skipper as if in disgust. "...Pathetic...But still...admirable...". He came closer to Marlene, hiding a knife behind his back.

She backed up, still on the floor. Tears rushed down her face as Antonio slid on top of her. Skipper looked on in pain and misery. He knew there wasn't much he could do. This was going to be one nightmare he would have to live with for the rest of his life.

Marlene tried so desperately to fight back, completely ignoring the pain inside of her. Antonio just pinned down her paws, bringing his lips closer to hers.

She turned her face away, just to receive a severe kick to the ribs. She frowned in utter pain. For there was no other word to describe this situation, but painful.

Antonio kissed her forcefully, looking at Skipper. He waited for the reaction, the broken heart of a man's soul.

Unfortunately, he got just what he wanted. Skipper's eyes were dead inside. Tears slid down his feathers, crashing to the floor and spreading his sadness. Marlene watched him too. The same expression was reflected into her shining eyes.

Depression was brought to Skipper as he noticed that they were reflected by tears. He couldn't bear to see Marlene being forced into something...something she wasn't ready for...Something she didn't want...At least not with Antonio...

But, nevertheless, Skipper continued to watch. Taking it as a punishment for not being there for Marlene when she needed him, for not being able to help her at this moment.

When Marlene was able to push away, somewhat, she screamed for Skipper to rescue himself, to leave her with Antonio so he couldn't be pained any longer. Skipper smiled broken-heartedly at her kindred spirit. She had always cared more for others then herself.

This made Skipper ever more determined to fight back. He struggled with the bonds that held him from saving Marlene.

Antonio was just messing with the otter for fun, just to hurt the penguin. He knew that Skipper loved Marlene. He knew that if he continued this long enough, the once strong penguin would die of heart break.

And soon thereafter, Marlene would surely die of the same thing. Seeing as how she returned his love.

As Antonio looked up once again, he didn't face Skipper. But, Skipper's fist. He was shocked, more from how he escaped, then the punch.

Marlene kept her eyes closed, unsure of what was happening. Not quite certain if she wanted to find out. She heard Antonio groan loudly and decided to take a peek.

She couldn't believe her eyes. Skipper shone out from an invisible beam of light. Resting his foot atop Antonio's body in victory. His proud chest heaved slightly, but was soon relaxed as Marlene came into his view.

Marlene's tears formed from joy. Like a fairy tale, it seemed. The princess was happy, but secretly loved the other prince. The villain harmed her, threatened her life, and was defeated...By a handsome man...Marlene's knight in shining armor.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's Note: So, xxAznPenguin...you were right! It was Private they heard!<em>_ Not to worry fans, this story is still incomplete. I'm sure you guys are thrilled over that._**


	7. A Victory Confession

_**Author's Note: I really don't know what to say right now.. For an Author's Note, I mean...This story deserves to be continued. At least, that's the way most people saw it.. So, here's chapter 7! Hope you enjoy...**_

_**Oh yeah...The song used is, "Save Him" By: Justin Nozuka..You'll see what I'm talking about later on.**_

* * *

><p>Tears glazed in the amber eyes Skipper brung his attention to. He couldn't help the smile that brightened his face. Slowly, he waddled to Marlene and held her gently.<p>

His heart skipped a beat, as her arms wound around him fiercely. Their embrace tightened as Marlene's body shuddered uncontrollably. Skipper comforted her in the only way he knew how. Stroking her fur and rocking her back and forth.

"It's over now. The boys and I will set up a nice, long, inescapable trip for him...far away from here...Shh...It's fine...Everything's going to be OK...We're together now...Shh..." Skipper pulled back slightly and Marlene quickly covered her eyes.

What could she do to ever repay him? He saved her life...Well, he had done that numerous times before...But this was more serious..and meant more to her...He saved her spiritually too.

She tried to speak, but all that escaped was a gasped breath. Skipper placed his flippers carefully over top her paws, and took them away from her face.

He said nothing to her; Just held her paws and looked lovingly into her eyes.

For the first time, a smile..Not a flashy, fake smile...A real, true, genuine smile...graced her lips. "T-Thank y-you, S-Ski-Skipper...You...Y-you are w-what I nev-never thought I h-had...All th-this time...While I w-wall-wallowed in self-p-pity..." She took a deep breath, and spoke without a stutter.

"...Hiding behind my scars...Time and time again, you healed me...You brought life meaning to which I had none before...I want to thank you for that...But I could never be able to thank you enough...It's unbelievable...This...All of it..It's all a fairy tale...The one I dreamt of every night...The one thing I wished for upon that great evening star...Skipper...You turned out to be... Exactly...what I wished for...Every detail...Every...Well, everything!" Skipper remained silent, his heart growing for her with each words that left her beautiful lips.

"Oh, Skipper...Why is it...that only now I know that I have a hero?...Only now..that I know I have a knight?...A brave prince...All those stories my mother told me as a child...When she wasn't beaten, I mean..." At those words she winced. Skipper wanted to question her, but Marlene pressed on. Not giving him the chance.

"...All the stories about...Finding true love, and a knight in shining armor that would save me...Oh, Skipper...I was forced to believe that nothing would become of me...That no one would care for me. For who could love such a hideous, useless, little brat..." Tears formed, once again, in her eyes.

Skipper hated seeing her like this. Broken down, or close to it. It weakened all his defenses, and plucked , coldly, at the hardened strings of his heart. If only she could see what power she had over him.

Marlene could barely stand to say more, but took the risk of gazing at Skipper. Watching the waves in his eyes, frolic and roll of each other. She felt so connected to him, that she swore a salty, cold breeze had wrapped around her.

Skipper was having just about the same reaction. Staring into eyes of hazel gems that never ceased to glow and captivate him. He watched the glimmering, blazing colors of autumn begin to form on the trees, as a slight wind picked up speed.

Neither of them could believe what they saw, but felt it thoroughly. _This is real..._Thought Marlene._Oh, if Mother could meet him...She'd be so proud..."_ Mustering up the courage to continue her mini-monologue with Skipper, she opened her mouth.

"Skipper...I love you beyond all comparison...There are a million reasons why I shouldn't...Yet, there are a billion reasons why I should...And, why I do. You are..my knight...my prince...my military man..." Her tone turned playful at that last word, and they both giggled. "...My love...You are my everything. Thank you...Thank you, thank you, thank you."

She reached up, and cupped his face in her palms, before giving an emotional kiss to his lips. Skipper stared in shock, now _he_ was the one melting in_ her_ arms.

Marlene could feel him losing strength, and found it surprisingly difficult to support the small penguin. Skipper looked big, but it was all muscle.

As she reluctantly pulled away, Marlene found herself confused..and lost. What was she supposed to do now?What could she do now? There's no way she could just return to her regular, routine life. Marlene covered her eyes and cried again, as memories of her mother came to mind.

Skipper's nonexistent brows furrowed gravely. This was hurting him much more than Antonio had. The tears that slid down her face, drowned him in a sea of sorrow and depression.

He walked back up to her, only to be rejected. "Skipper, I'll...I'll be fine..." Marlene had turned away from him; The shadows of the room, engulfing her and leaving only her eyes visible. Skipper was afraid of this.

Suddenly, her eyes shot open with fury and deep-setted depression. "I know what I have to do now...I have to save her...I have...to save him...". She knew this would confuse Skipper, and make him question her.

As his flipper made contact with her fur, she faced him again. "Come with me..." She began walking towards the HQ's exit after dragging Antonio's body to a closet, and making sure there were no possible means of escape.

By this time, Skipper was completely speechless and could only follow his not-so innocent otter to her habitat.

Wringing her paws and biting her lower lip, Marlene grew nervous. What should she tell him? How much should she tell him? What if..what if...What if she stopped guessing and hiding...What if she finally told someone...everything...And let out all the bottled emotions...?

Marlene sighed deeply, and sat down on her concrete bed. Skipper watched her worriedly, as she patted the seat beside her.

Skipper waddled over and sat down next to her. Marlene let out a deep breath of air, before starting with, "I have many secrets. True, I've hid them well over the years. But, you...And Antonio...You both brought back my memories of pain and suffering and..day-to-day, 24/7 torture." Skipper stared at her in confusion...But also in understanding.

And, so began an interesting conversation, that would change both of their lives...forever.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: So, how did you like it? Since you wanted it to be continued, I've made this chapter, and another one. Perhaps, after the next one, you'll want it to end...It all depends on you! Review please!<strong>_


End file.
